The public has become increasingly concerned with disease and its transmission, and as such, there is a heightened level of awareness of the importance of cleansing and hygiene in general. For example, with respect to the transmission of E. coli in the food services industry, the rhinovirus in elementary schools, and nosocomial diseases within healthcare facilities, numerous studies have cited hand hygiene as an effective measure to guard against disease transmission. In response, the health care industry, the food services industry, and the hotel and travel industries have been forced to examine their protocols and procedures to ensure that their personnel are adopting hand sanitizing habits that are efficacious in the prevention of disease transmission.
In an effort to provide sufficient opportunities for individuals to have access to soap and sanitizers, many institutions and industries have increased the number of installed dispensers. As such, soap and sanitizer dispensers are now ubiquitous in our environment, and they provide opportunities to communicate information, such as advertising, promotional, educational, or any other information to the users of the dispensers. However, such dispensers do not make use of such opportunities to provide informational content to its users. Moreover, entities such as an airports and hospitals would have significant difficulty in managing the logistics involved in making informational content available at a large number of dispensers. In addition, because of the large amount of advertising and promotional material that is available, individuals have become very adept at ignoring information that does not pertain or have relevance to them in some compelling way. That is, if the communication of information content is not tailored or does not target the individual in some way, the information is largely or to a great extent ignored, which is unwanted.
Therefore, there is a need for a dispenser with use-based content delivery that is capable of presenting informational content, based on one or more operating parameters of the dispenser. Furthermore, there is a need for a dispenser with use-based content delivery that is capable of presenting informational content based on one or more physical attributes of the user. Still yet, there is a need for a dispenser with use-based content delivery that presents audio and/or video-based content that is acquired from a remote computer over a wired or wireless network.